


Mi bella Flor

by ConiNejo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Powerful Neville Longbottom, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConiNejo/pseuds/ConiNejo
Summary: Neville se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, este era el último año después de la derrota de Lord Voldemort, Hogwarts ofreció un Octavo año a quienes no pudieron terminar el séptimo por causas de la guerra.Neville llevaba en sus brazos unos libros de Herbología, quería estar por última vez en el invernadero y lograr despedirse de todas aquellas plantas mágicas que con tanto esmero cuido en todos sus años, claro con permiso de la Profesora Sprout. Una vez enfrente de las puertas procedió a abrirlas para encontrar una hermosa vista. Hay parado con todo su esplendor, entre las plantas que lo hacían ver más angelical se encontraba el héroe del mundo mágico, Harry Potter.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Extrañaría Hogwarts, sus aventuras, los amigos que conoció y por sobre todo las bellas experiencias con recuerdos memorables que hicieron de su vida más brillante.

Este era el último año, después de la Guerra en la que derrotamos a Lord Voldemort, que causó un conflicto con respecto al curso de séptimo que no pudieron terminar el año. El octavo año, que es en el que estoy, se creó con el fin de que los alumnos que consideraban que no hubo un buen término de estudio por la intervención de la guerra, logran terminarlo.

Así que este era el último año para mí, y muchos amigos como también alumnos de mi mismo curso para que completarán en su totalidad los estudios.

Me dirigía hacia el invernadero que con el permiso de la profesora Sprout había dedicado mi tiempo libre, desde segundo año hasta hoy a cuidar de mis propias plantas mágicas, que si tenían el suficiente cuidado serían usadas en clase para alumnos de cursos más bajos.

Siempre fue mi mayor talento la Herbología, las plantas, su crecimiento y la forma en que desprendían magia, con vida y sentimientos. Siempre fue un gran agrado el cuidar de estas, aunque mi abuela no le gustaba, encontraba que no era de utilidad, ella prefería que me dedicará a Pociones, en la cual soy malísimo, DCLAO en la cual no era tan malo pero no tenía mucho éxito con esta, y las otras asignaturas que con suerte lograba hacer ya que mis habilidades no iban en esas que se necesitaba del talento, de voluntad, manejo perfecto de varita, o diferencia entre ingredientes los cuales se juntan en un caldero confundiéndolo más, y menos en batallas en las cuales pone su persona en riesgo, sin embargo en la guerra había peleado para defender lo que amaba y quienes nunca le dieron la espalda aun cuando siempre se caía.

Caminando por los pasillos del gran castillo de Hogwarts, me dirigía a los Invernaderos. A decir verdad, este año, como también en el pasado he cambiado mucho físicamente, ahora ya no soy bajo, con rasgos gruesos y aquella mirada desconfiada. Ahora era alto, tal vez 1m 86cm media en este momento, y había recibido mi herencia de familia, pero lo que más cambió fue mi apariencia que ahora era la de un verdadero sangre pura, tenía los rasgos afilados. Muchos este año estuvieron recalcando este cambio en mi apariencia, diciendo que ahora me veía más atractivo y varonil. Era molesto. Solo por ser atractivo algunos compañeros que ni se acercaban antes comenzaron a hablarme para así poder obtener más reconocimiento, que obviamente no obtendrán, ya que con aquellas personas solía comportarme frío e indiferente.

Estaba llegando al invernadero, en mis manos traía algunos libros avanzados de Herbología. Abrí lentamente las puertas de vidrio encontrando la imagen más hermosa que en mis años de estudio haya visto. Hay entre bellas flores en su momento más brillante se encontraba el héroe del mundo mágico, que observaba las flores con un brillo singular y nostálgico, era una bella vista.

Lentamente camine hacia uno de mis mejores amigos, quien no se había fijado de mi presencia, que al estar lo suficientemente cerca logre escuchar lo que les susurraba a las flores.

—Que hermosas están, Neville dedica mucho tiempo en cuidarlas. Él en realidad a cambiado mucho, pero a cambiado para bien, ahora es más confiado y seguro, y eso lo encuentro muy lindo— soltando una pequeña risa continuó con su conversación— No sé cómo acercarme a él, sin que se dé cuenta de estos sentimientos. Pero en este momento me conformo con acercarme amando las mismas cosas que él, y que mejor que las plantas, que les dedica más tiempo que a sus amigos. Creo que estoy celoso de la atención que ustedes reciben de él. — la voz suave de Harry estaba cargada de sentimientos que no podía identificar, pero se hacía una idea.

Un sonrojo se apropió de mi rostro, esto era muy lindo, creo que Harry se estaba Comportando de una manera que no se había mostrado ni a sus mejores amigos (Ron y Hermione), aunque en eso recordé a la hermana de Ron, Ginny que decía que era la novia de Harry, esa mocosa estaba metiéndose con algo que no le pertenecía. Espera... ¿Estoy celoso?... No, solo no me gustaba que la niña se metiera con algo de su propiedad. Pero, Harry no era suyo, y en qué momento se autoproclama dueño de él.

De tanta confusión no me fije en esa gran raíz en el camino, terminando cayendo de cara contra el suelo. Creo que lo torpe todavía no se me iba, por el estruendo de la caída obviamente llame la atención de la otra persona que se encontraba en el lugar.

—¿Neville? — levante la cabeza encontrando a Harry agachado mirándome con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Las mías comenzaron a arder igual que mi rostro, que de vergüenza me levanté de un salto, sobresaltado al chico de ojos verdes.

—Ha-Harry yo— no sabía que decir, los dos estábamos los suficientemente cerca para poder ver las facciones delicadas del de ojos Esmeraldas, sus labios grupos y rojos en la parte inferior por el acto involuntario de morder sus labios, aquellos ojos verdes brillante decorados con gruesas pestañas, y los pómulos de un bello rojo natural y que ahora el rojo estaba por toda la mejilla, en ambos lados. Su cabello ahora estaba hasta los hombros dándole un aspecto más femenino, aunque su piel bronceada lo hacía ver muy atractivo, pero era más tierna la imagen.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, estaba hipnotizado por uno de mis mejores amigos, que lo más probable es que quiera algo más que una amistad. El ambiente era tan romántico, aquí yo, en un invernadero lleno de flores, iluminado por la luz del sol, con un chico que hace unos minutos los quería como amigo, no, en realidad lo más probable es que estos sentimientos los tuviera de antes de esta declaración indirecta del otro. Nuestros rostros fueron acercándose lentamente, los párpados del de ojos verdes fueron cerrándose dando una imagen muy tierna, nuestros labios se juntaron, era un suave roce, pero fue suficiente para que ambos cuerpos sintieran una gran emoción de alegría, sentía (como decía la gente) mariposas revoloteando en el vientre y un calor en el pecho. No quise separar mis labios, es más, junté nuestros cuerpos en un abrazo, yo sosteniendo la cintura del otro, y él rodeando con sus brazos mi cuello. Harry era más pequeño por lo que estaba de puntillas sosteniendo con mi cuello rodeado por sus brazos su cuerpo.   
Por la falta de aire ambos separamos nuestros labios, pero yo sostuve firme la cintura del otro mientras juntaba nuestras frentes. Harry había abierto sus ojos, observándome con una mirada cargada de cariño... No, eso era amor, y yo lo correspondía con gusto.

— Te amo— la frase salió de mis labios con tal convicción que creo que ni el mismo Merlín lo pudiera objetar, sin dudarlo beso nuevamente aquellos labios que separe más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado. Era sólo un roce pero aquello fue suficiente para demostrar la verdad de las palabras dichas.

—Y yo a ti— Harry sonreía con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba tan feliz, todo este tiempo escondiendo sus sentimientos y con solo un último encuentro fue suficiente para desatar aquel nudo que sellada su corazón.  
En mi interior, con la respuesta de Harry sentí como mi magia se liberaba y las flores a nuestro alrededor crecían y se abrían nuevos capullos de distintos colores, mi magia elemental se había activado por la fuerza de los sentimientos.  
Con las flores siendo testigos de él amor que se propiciaban, ambos sin decir ninguna palabra se juraron amor eterno. Y así comenzó la relación que traería muchos conflictos con una zorra que hará lo imposible para separarlos.


	2. Ginny Weasley

–Y-yo l-lo siento– me disculpé viendo como todo a nuestro alrededor estaba desbordando de flores, arbustos y muchas otras plantas mágicas. Estaba muy avergonzado, volteando a ver a Harry lo encontré con un sonrojo en las mejillas observando las plantas con un brillo en sus ojos, mi corazón comenzó a latir sin parar, mis mejillas enrojecieron de tal manera que el tomate estaría totalmente celoso.

–Sabía que eras bueno en Herbología, pero esto ya es impresionante– dijo volteando a verme con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que creo que sentí como salía humo de mis orejas del calor que sentía en mis mejillas y pecho. Harry me miró preocupado, tocando con una mano mi mejilla.

–¿Te sientes bien Neville? Estas hirviendo – dijo preocupado tocando mi mejilla, respirando un poco logré calmarme un poco y mirarlo fijamente.

–Eres hermoso– ahora el con mejillas rojas era Harry que había sacado su mano para colocarla en su pecho, bajando su mirada.

–D-deberíamos ir con los demás, están todos en el Gran Comedor– dije con un pequeño sonrojo mientras me rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo. Esto era muy vergonzoso.

–S-Si creo que tienes razón– feliz por la respuesta me acerque besando sus suaves labios, el correspondió de inmediato moviéndolos un poco.

–Te amo– dije terminando aquel beso, tomando una de sus manos y entrelazándola con la mía.  
–Y yo a ti– respondió con una brillante sonrisa.

Harry y yo habíamos salido del invernadero... que irónico, entramos como amigos y salimos como pareja. Todavía teníamos las manos entrelazadas cuando llegamos al Gran Comedor lo que causó que más de un estudiante nos mirara curioso. Yo tenía una gran sonrisa al igual que Harry quién mientras más avanzamos a la mesa de Gryffindor, más se apegaba a mí. Justo cuando le iba a hacer un espacio a Harry para que se sentará a mi lado, una cabellera pelirroja abrazo a Harry del otro brazo tirando de él.

—Harry. Te estaba buscando amor, sabías que unas chicas odiosas de Slytherin dijeron que nosotros no éramos pareja, obviamente las dejé en su lugar porque es imposible que nosotros no estemos juntos, somos el uno para el otro. Ven, vamos a la Torre me gustaría pasar la tarde contigo— Ginny Weasley, quien no paraba de tironear a Harry, separándolo de mi sin parar de hablar como loro, y peor aún, pegar el brazo de Harry a su pecho como tratando de llamar la atención, era una zorra asquerosa.

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer no sería tomado muy bueno por mis compañeros (Ron y Hermione) pero los celos estaban nublados mi razón. Avanzando hacia los dos tome a Harry de la cintura y lo separé de la zorra quien me vio con una mirada de odio, pero yo solo pude dedicarle una de mis miradas más frías, cosa que hizo que retrocediera asustada. Por el rabillo de ojo pude ver cómo Ron y Hermione se levantaban caminando hacia acá.

—Lamento informarte Weasley, pero Harry tiene asuntos que atender conmigo que no se pueden posponer, por lo que te pido que no lo molestes ahora— mi voz destilaba veneno y la sonrisa que le dedicaba era siniestra logrando que ella volviera a retroceder asustada. Por este intercambio de palabras y la forma en la que le respondí logré llamar la atención de la mayoría de la casa de Slytherin, y por tener Harry agarrado por la cintura pegado a mí, llame la atención de las demás casas, en especial la de Gryffinfor.

—¡¡Neville!! ¡¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!!— el grito de Ron ni me inmutó solo le dedique una mirada aburrida para luego voltear a ver a Harry dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

—¿Te gustaría ir a la cocina a comer nosotros dos y luego a un lugar más privado, para pasar un tiempo a solas? — lo último lo dije en un susurro ronco, que hizo que Harry se sonrojara hasta las orejas, los únicos que vieron aquella interacción fueron los Slytherin, la zorra y Hermione, las dos últimas tenían el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, si me gustaría Neville— aquella respuesta fue hecha en un susurro que solo yo logre escuchar, volviendo a juntar nuestras manos para procedí a salir del lugar dejando en una incógnita a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, a excepción de una pelirroja que triturada con la mirada la espalda del que antes creyó que era un inútil y ahora estaba tratando de evitar su final feliz con Harry, en que ella sería famosa por ser la esposa del que derrotó al Señor Oscuro, y una de las más ricas por ser esposa de un Potter que además heredó la riqueza Black.

Hecha una furia Ginny Weasley salió del Gran Comedor dirigiéndose a la Sala Común a desahogar su furia con algún chico hormonal estúpido que sea manipulable.

...

Harry observaba su mano unida a Neville mientras se dirigían a la cocina; lugar que en quinto año le mostró la ubicación a Neville. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir ese calor en su pecho, estar con Neville hacía que todo fuera más emocionante.

—No dejes que esa arpía se acerque a ti Harry— dijo Neville volteando para detener el paso, chocando sus labios con los míos. El beso fue lento y profundo ambos estaban tan concentrados en el beso que no vieron una cabellera pelirroja pasaba cerca para luego desaparecer en una esquina.

Cuando terminaron el beso, Harry tenía las mejillas rojas mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, Neville no estaba muy distinto. Una vez más estables se observaron para luego retomar su camino hacia las cocinas con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro de ambos.

Una vez llegaron ahí se sirvieron un delicioso conjunto de comida italiana y postres franceses. Los elfos siempre estaban complacidos de hacerle el alimento al Niño-que-vivió y a su amigo, aunque ahora es pareja, pero los elfos no tienen por qué saberlo. Cuando terminaron de comer salieron de las cocinas en dirección a uno de los invernaderos para disfrutar de esta tarde libre, o bueno, esa era la idea, pero mientras pasaban por los pasillos muchos los miraban con desagrado mientras se murmuraban entre ellos. Harry se sentía un poco sorprendido ya que no hace poco todos todavía le saludaban en los pasillos agradeciéndole por haber derrotado al Innombrable. Cuando estaban por llegar al invernadero fueron detenidos por un Ron Weasley colérico acompañado por un Ginny Weasley la cual tenía una sonrisa que para vista de cualquiera se veía muy desagradable.

—¡¡TÚ!! MALDITO— dijo Ron, levando su brazo para golpear a Harry.  
Antes de que siquiera el puño de Ron tocara la mejilla de Harry, Neville lo había detenido poniendo un fuerte agarre en la muñeca del adolescente.

—Te pediría Weasley—casi escupiendo el apellido —que te abstuvieras a tocar a Harry, y con mayor razón el causarle algún daño—

La mirada furtiva de Ron se encontró con la fría de Neville y el silencio se alargó en ese pasillo, nadie hizo un movimiento para así no provocar algo de lo que después se arrepentirían.


End file.
